Defiant
by Pacific Author
Summary: "These violent delights have violent ends" -William Shakespeare
1. Chapter 1

_ "These violent delights have violent ends"_

_ -William Shakespeare_

** CHAPTER ONE**

"Welcome to Abnegation, Annabelle." my father smiled faintly and held out his hand. I shook it. "Thank you." I said. My mother put her arm around me, "I'll show you were you'll be living from now on." she took her hand away and opened the door for me. I thanked her quietly and stepped through the door. She walked out, then started towards a house just a few buildings down from my parents'. "You'll be living very close to us." my mother said as she opened the door to the house. It looked exactly like my old house, even the same furniture. It might have been a little bigger. The only other difference was that the house-_my _house had an upstairs. It had a very short staircase and a door on either side. "So..." my mother grinned as she looked around the house, "what do you think, Anne?". I paused, "It's uh...great, Mom...it's just..." I stuttered. "What is it, darling?" Mother's smile faded. "It's very...um...it has lots of space...why is it so big?" I walked to the staircase and looked up. "Well, I figure, in a few years, you'll meet a nice, Abnegation boy, settle down and start a family." she smiled and walked over to me. "Oh, yeah, um, I guess." I walked over to the couch and sat down. My mother started walking towards the door. She opened it and turned around to look at me "I'll let you get comfortable." then she closed the door. I looked around. I was going to be lonely for a long while. Or so I thought. I explored the house for a little while. Each of the rooms were humungous. I didn't know what I would do with all that extra space. I needed to clear my head. I walked out the door and jogged to my parents' house. I knocked on the door. My father opened it, "What do you need, Anne?" he asked. "Oh, um...could I have my sweater, Dad?" I asked. "Oh, darling, are you going out? I'll get some snacks for you to give the factionless." Mom ran into the kitchen. "You can go into your old room, I think that your old clothing is there." he said opening the door wider. "Thank you, Dad." I said walking past him and into my old bedroom. I opened the closet and took out my gray knit partly button-down cardigan. "Thanks, Dad." I started to run out the door. "Wait! Annabelle!" Mother shouted, "The snacks." she smiled faintly and handed a bag of sliced apples and a bag of baby carrots. "Oh, thank you." I took them, smiled and went out the door.

I walked down the street. It was pretty cold and so I was wearing my sweater. I saw a factionless family. A baby was being held my her mother and a crying little girl was sitting in her father's lap, holding a small plush bunny with patches sewn on it, covered in dirt, a button eye falling out, missing an ear, covered in holes, with cotton spilling out. I walked over and took the carrots and apples out of my small, gray knit pouch. I handed then to the factionless family. The little girl was shivering, I took off my cardigan and handed it to the man. "Thank you. Thank you so much." the man said, holding one of my hands in both of his, "Bless you.". "This world needs more Abnegation." the woman said, smiling. "Thank you, Miss." the little girl said. She held out her bunny, "Here you go.". "No. I think that you should keep that, sweetie." I smiled. I kept walking. "Watch out!" someone shouted, grabbing me and pushing me back towards the ground.

* * *

_Hi, guys! It's me! Pacific Author! Now, the reason I'm writing this book is because in my other Divergent fanfiction, Urgent, there isn't any romance. And, I decided to write a Divergent fanfiction with romance. I'm really excited to see what you guys think of this. Please do a review! Thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

** CHAPTER TWO**

"I'm in Dauntless! I'm in Dauntless!" I shouted. "We're Dauntless, now!" Darren screamed. Darren held his hand up and I slapped it as hard as I could. Darren and I raced to initiate housing to get our stuff. "I win, loser!" I yelled in his face. "C'mon, let's get our stuff, dude." he said, rolling his eyes. "Okay." I walked over, grabbed a few t-shirts and a couple pairs of pants, then I ran out. "C'mon, Darren! Why are you so slow?!" I shouted. "'Cause I'm getting my stuff, nimrod!" he yelled. I ran to where the Dauntless live. The real Dauntless. Like me. I flung open the door to one of the rooms that didn't have a name on the door. It had a bed and a bathroom. That's it. I set my stuff down on the bed. "Home...sweet? home..." I laughed. It may have been a home but, it sure wasn't sweet. After a while of looking around, someone knocked on the door. "Dude, it's me I'm livin' next door...just so you know." Darren said. "'Kay, now..." I paused, "get off of my property!" I screamed. "Kay. Are you really mad?" he asked. "No, dude. I've just always wanted to say that." I rolled my eyes, "Can you not hear sarcasm through the door, idiot?". "Shut up." I heard Darren walking into his room. "Bye." I mumbled. "New members!" a Dauntless shouted. "We're going to the fence, guys." a Dauntless said, "Come out in 5.". I ran out of the room. "You must be faster than the rest of those guys, pansycake." said the Dauntless girl, who looked about my age, "I'm Robin.". "Troy.". "Cool." Robin said. "The time was rushed we're leaving now." Robin said, "Bye!". Right then, all of the Dauntless rushed out. "Slowpokes." Robin mumbled. I smiled a little bit.

The Dauntless ran out of the building and jumped onto the train. Right as we were about to jump onto a building, I looked out a doorway and turned to see in front of us. An Abnegation girl was walking right in front of the train and not looking. I looked at the Dauntless jumping onto the top of a building and then at the girl. And back and forth then I decided to save her. I ran and tried to get in front of the train. "Watch out!" I screamed. I ran as fast as I could, grabbed her by her shoulders, and pushed her out of the way.

"What were you thinking? You idiot!" I shouted. "I'm sorry...um...I'm not an idiot." she said. I forgot she was Abnegation. Stiffs don't call each other names. "Right uh...sorry." I scratched the back of my neck, "You...you're not. Sorry, you're not an idiot. Um...sorry." I stuttered. "It's..uh...okay...you shouldn't apologize...uh...thank you. For uh...saving my life earlier...I guess." she said, "Annabelle, Annabelle Coleman." she stuck out her hand. "Oh, Troy Adams." I said, shaking her hand. I didn't usually do that in Dauntless but, I knew how the Abnegation acted. "Well uh...bye!" I ran away. I heard her mumble "Bye." when I had started running. And I thought that was the last time I would ever see Annabelle Coleman


	3. Chapter 3

** CHAPTER THREE**

**_ ANNABELLE_**

I had started to walk away but, then I looked back and saw Troy running away. He turned around just at the moment I was looking at him, smiled, and waved before turning around and starting to run again. I turned around and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, then smiled, I didn't know why I was smiling so much. I stopped smiling and started walking faster.

I got to my house and took a nap. I didn't really remember my dream, just one thing, one person. I had no idea why I couldn't get him off my mind. I rubbed my eyes. Then, I heard knocking on the door. _Is that…_ I thought, _it couldn't be…_ I opened the door. Mom was standing there with a huge pan. _No_. I felt stupid. How could he have even known where I lived. "Hello, Mother." I said gesturing for her to come inside. "Have you been getting used to the new house?" she asked. "Ummm" I didn't know what to tell her."Not really, a little bit, I was just taking a nap." I explained. "Well, I just brought you some dinner." she said, setting the pan down on the counter. "Thank you," I said. "Good night, Anne," she said, walking out the door. "Uh…bye," I mumbled. I lifted the lid off the pan. Chicken and vegetables. I was not surprised. That's what they had everyday in Abnegation.

I was in the middle of eating when I heard more knocking at the door. I tried to not keep my hopes up. "Hello?" I asked. "It's me, Annabelle," it was Katherine, my best friend. I opened the door and she walked in. She stepped back into the doorway, "May I come in?". "Yes, Katherine," I said. I shut the door and we both giggled a little. Katherine took off her gray coat and hat. Kate didn't exactly fit into Abnegation, she had bright orange hair and bright blue eyes, she used to have really short hair, then really long hair, then she finally had it Abnegation length. She might not have looked the part but, she was the most selfless person I had ever met. "Wow," Kate looked around in awe, "this place is huge," she said. "Yeah, do you have a house yet?" I asked. "Yeah, it's much smaller," she answered. I got a second plate down from a cupboard and put some chicken and vegetables on it, then set it down in front of Kate. "Thank you, Anne." she said. "You're welcome," I sat down in front of her and finished my dinner. "What have you been doing today?" she asked. "Um…I got this house." I said, "I went for a walk and explored the new house.". "How long did that take?" she joked. "5 seconds, I looked in the rooms, I didn't actually explore," I explained. "Oh," she said, looking back down at her food. "What have you been doing?" I asked her. "Not really anything," she said. "Okay," I brought my plate to the sink.

After a couple of hours, Kate left. I went to bed and I just stared at the ceiling, thinking about Troy. Then, I finally fell asleep, one moment when my day had nothing to do with him. I didn't even dream about him.

* * *

Hi! Sorry this took so long, I've had a busy couple of weeks I will try to post faster next time!


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**_ TROY_**

The night that I met Annabelle, I couldn't sleep, I stayed up almost all night, thinking about her. I had no idea why, at least back then. "Wake up, pansycakes!" Robin yelled. I rubbed my eyes since I was waking up from my 20 minute nap. I changed into some jeans, a dark red tank top, and some black sneakers. then, I realized that it was freezing so, I put on a black sweatshirt. "Hey, Troy." Robin said, smiling a little bit. "Hi." I lifted my hand up, then quickly put it down. Darren ran out of his room and I remember making fun of him for a hat that he wore backwards. After all of the slower new members, Robin announced what was going on that day then we raced down to the dining hall. After that, we went on the train again to go to the fence.

On the train, I looked out the door and I saw her again. _Why is she here?_ I asked myself. I just moved away from the door and sat on the floor. I didn't think that she saw me. "You okay?" Robin asked. "Oh uh…um, yeah." I stuttered. "So…no." she laughed. "No really, I'm fine just…" I looked to the other side, "just, don't worry about it.". "Okay." she said, going over to one of the initiation instructors, Four. After a couple of minutes, everybody started jumping off once we had gotten closer to the fence. I jumped off too, but once I was sure nobody was looking back, I ran the other way. Of course, I didn't want her to know that I had seen her, so I casually walked over to her. She didn't see me so I tapped her on the shoulder and I played it cool, "Oh, hi um…you're Annabelle, it's uh…Troy…hi, how are you." I played it **real** cool. "Oh, hello." she stuck her hand out. I slapped her hand, then I realized that it was not a low five. Quickly, I grabbed her hand and shook it. "Nice to see you." she said. "You uh…you too." I smiled and scratched the back of my head, "So uh…see you around, Annie-abelle, Annabelle.". She laughed, "Bye, see you around.". "When?" I asked. "Excuse me?" she raised her eyebrows. "Uh, when will you see me?" I smiled a little. "I don't know, goodbye." she said waving, smiling, then turning around and walking away. "Bye!" I shouted. "Troy?" I heard a Dauntless coming closer, "Troy! What are you doing?!" it was Robin. "Why aren't you with the other Dauntless?" she asked. "I uh…I got lost." I lied. "No you didn't you've gone with us a million times plus there was no Dauntless going that way." she didn't buy it. "A uh…I um…a um… a factionless was…a factionless was attacking someone!" I said, "And I had to save them…I was uh…being brave like Dauntless. Dauntless are brave. And I uh…punched him then I was all like wa-pow! Hi-ya!". "Yeah, sure, you don't need to get into the details." Robin said, "Just get over there." she rolled her eyes and ran away. I looked back at Annabelle, I could just barely see her. I smiled then I ran towards Robin. "So what was the ending to that story?" she smiled. "So I punched him in the face, then I kicked him in the stomach and he was all like 'Sorry bro' and I was like 'Yeah, you should be' and then the girl was like 'Thank you so much! My hero!' and I was just like 'Whatever' then she left then you came." I explained. "Amazing story." she said laughing and sarcastically clapping.


End file.
